During design and development of a hardware or software product, manufacturers often put great effort to assure desired quality of the hardware or software product. The production validation (quality assurance) process involves various activities such as test plan and management, test execution, test report, and the like. Extensive testing is often completed on the product to assure performance and that the product meets customer requirements, industry standards for hardware, software, and BIOS (basic input/output system) compatibility.
Testers may need to perform tests on a product with new features desired by a customer. Conventionally, a set of predetermined test requirements and recorded results for legacy features of the product may be readily available by a quality assurance tool. However, the legacy test plan may or may not cover verification of new features. This may cause testers to conduct improper tests (ad hoc testing) and/or waste valuable resources during a product validation process.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and system to address the foregoing-described problems.